Modèle:StaffCorrection
}}} | abraham stoker | bram stoker = Abraham Stoker | alex niño | Alex Niño | christos gage | christos n gage | christos n. gage = Christos N. Gage | bill ely = Will Ely | arthur peddy = Arthur F. Peddy | sno-cone = Sno-Cone Studios | mike allred = Michael Allred | harry francis campbell = Harry Campbell | andy park = Ande Parks | steve seagle | steven seagle = Steven T. Seagle | trevor von eeden = Trevor von Eeden | david vern | david v. reed = David Vern Reed | jeremy cox = Jeromy Cox | james sherman = Jim Sherman | adrian syaf = Ardian Syaf | agustin mas = Augustin Mas | glynis wein = Glynis Oliver | paschalis ferry | pasqual ferry | pascual ferry = Pascal Ferry | gene macdonals = Gene McDonald | ed smalle = Edwin J. Smalle, Jr. | jose Ladronn = Jose Ladrönn | pat olliffe | pat oliffe | patrick oliffe = Patrick Olliffe | manly wade wellman = M.W. Wellman | nick napolitano = Nick J. Napolitano | stan asch | stan josephs = Stan Aschmeier | france herron = Ed Herron | julian tedesco = Julian Totino Tedesco | jim owsley | james owsley = Christopher Priest | soto = Chris Sotomayor | ale garza = Alé Garza | victor ibañez | victor ibanez ramirez | victor ibanez = Victor Ibáñez | bill woolfolk = William Woolfolk | eva de la cruz | eva dela cruz | eva delacruz = Eva de la Cruz | jesus saiz | jesús saiz | jésus saiz | jesus saíz = Jesús Saíz | jordan gorfinkel = Jordan B. Gorfinkel | jose marzan | josé marzan | jose marzan jr | josé marzan jr | jose marzan jr. | josé marzan jr. | jose marzan, jr. | josé marzan, jr. | jose marzan, jr | josé marzan, jr = José Marzan, Jr. | richard alan starkings = Richard Starkings | rafa grampa | rafa grampá | rafael grampa = Rafael Grampá | matt broom | mat broom | matthew broom | mathew broome | mathew broom | matt broome | matthew broome = Mat Broome | steven sadowski | steve sadowski = Stephen Sadowski | george perez = George Pérez | janelle siegel = Janelle Asselin | dan di dio | dan d'dio | dan dedio | dan didio = Dan DiDio | matthew banning | batt = Matt Banning | ernie chua | ernesto chan = Ernie Chan | otis = Lou Ferstadt | cliff wu chiang = Cliff Chiang | bill fracchio = Bill Fraccio | carlos alberto fernandez urbano | cafu = Carlos Urbano | charles cuidera = Chuck Cuidera | dave beaty = David Beaty | jesus merino = Jesús Merino | tony daniel = Tony S. Daniel | peter j. tomasi = Peter Tomasi | mike choi = Michael Choi | mike atiyeh = Michael Atiyeh | shelly roeberg = Shelly Bond | jose luis garcia lopez | jose luis garcia-lopez = José Luis García-López | stephane roux = Stéphane Roux | denny o'neil = Dennis O'Neil | inj culbard | i.n.j. culbard = Ian Culbard | hifi | hi-fi | hifi design | hi fi | hi fi design = Hi-Fi Design | fco | fco+ | fco plascencia = FCO Plascencia | pere perez = Pere Pérez | vicatan | vicente doria catan | vicente doria catan, jr. | vic catan, jr. = Vic Catan | artgerm | stanley "artgerm" lau | stan lau = Stanley Lau | pat prentice = Patricia Prentice | barbara randall = Barbara Kesel | gabriel eltaeb = Gabe Eltaeb | ruy jose = Ruy José | fathead wilson | matt fathead wilson | matthew wilson | matt wilson = Matthew Wilson | rodrigo reis = Rod Reis | jason shawn alexander | j. alexander = Jason Alexander | lebeau underwood = Le Beau Underwood | rafael sandoval = Rafa Sandoval | ranier beredo = Rain Beredo | ramon f. bachs | ramon f bachs = Ramon Bachs | nekros | bud larosa = Bud LaRosa | mark simpson = Jock | kevin senft = Blond | swands = Steve Wands | butch guice = Jackson Guice | pat martin = Patrick Martin | laura dupuy = Laura Martin | mike miller = Mike S. Miller | h1 = Tanya Horie | h2 = Richard Horie | andy helfer = Andrew Helfer | jose villarrubia = José Villarrubia | steve wacker = Stephen Wacker | dave baron = David Baron | mike heisler = Michael Heisler | milt snapinn | milton snapinn | milt snappin = Milton Snappin | mark d. bright | m.d. bright | m. d. bright = Mark Bright | e.e. hibbard = Everett E. Hibbard | jeanette kahn | jeanette khan | jenette khan = Jenette Kahn | sergio aragones = Sergio Aragonés | valentino = Jim Valentino | peter pantazis = Pete Pantazis | ruben gonzalez = Rubén González | bill o'neill = Bill O'Neil | jd mettler | j. d. mettler = J.D. Mettler | jorge jimenez = Jorge Jiménez | kate durre | kate stewart = Kate Durré | andy hennessy | andrew hennessy | drew hennessy = Andrew Hennessy | bradley walker = Brad Walker | doug hazelwood = Doug Hazlewood | tricia mulvihill | trisha mulvihill | trish mulvihill | patrisha mulvihill = Patricia Mulvihill | cam stewart = Cameron Stewart | winslow mortimer = Win Mortimer | b clay moore | brian clay moore = B. Clay Moore | ruben procopio = Rubén Procopio | #default = } }} DC Staff Name Corrections This template is for correcting out a staff member's name, if there are multiple uses of the name in a comic's credits. For instance, "John Romita Jr" may also go as "JR JR" in a comic book. If you put in "JR JR" in the comic credits, you should get back "John Romita Jr." in the infobox. * NOTE: This template may constantly be updated with new information. If you find any staff members that should be added or are not correctly showing/linking on the comic pages, please let us know. Either on this talk page or on the talk pages of the administrators. Thank you. Category:Comic Templates __NOEDITSECTION__